


i miss my wife

by komorebicheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I Miss My Wife, M/M, based off that weighted blanket amazon review, except it's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebicheol/pseuds/komorebicheol
Summary: based off of an amazon review for a weighted blanket titled “I miss my wife”“I never considered the ramifications for this. Sure the wife loves if but if you buy it, you’ll never be able to get close to your wife again. It creates a freaking wall of china in bed. It’s like she’s wearing a freaking suit of armor to bed every night. I hate this thing.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	i miss my wife

based off of an amazon review for a weighted blanket titled “I miss my wife” : “I never considered the ramifications for this. Sure the wife loves if but if you buy it, you’ll never be able to get close to your wife again. It creates a freaking wall of china in bed. It’s like she’s wearing a freaking suit of armor to bed every night. I hate this thing.”

-

seungcheol has a predicament. if, hypothetically, one bought a gift for their partner, and it was well received but has quickly become an inconvenience for the gift giver, how would one go about this situation?

it all started when jeonghan had to be put on hiatus, as to ensure his health. seungcheol, who had previously been abandoned at home, appreciated the company and the occasional physical affection. 

problem number one was that jeonghan had difficulties sleeping. and so seungcheol, being a great leader who happened to have time and money on his hands, did some online shopping. when the big, heavy box came, seungcheol quickly slipped it into their (now) shared bed, to surprise jeonghan, who was in the other dorm to watch a movie with the other members. 

that night, jeonghan’s eyes sparkled with the reveal of his present, and quickly rushed to shower and change into comfortable pajamas before hopping into bed.

seungcheol was just able to give him a goodnight kiss on the forehead before his beloved jeonghannie had already drifted into sleep. seungcheol smiled. mission success.

as the days (and nights) passed, jeonghan’s mood got better, as a result of a well nights’ sleep. seungcheol on the other hand, has grown increasingly pouty. 

he didn’t see this coming. this soft grey blanket with tiny glass beads has completely stolen his boyfriend! he huffed with the thought of being cuddle-deprived for the last four days. but what was he supposed to do? take it away? or ignore his own clingy tendencies for the betterment of jeonghan’s rest? in hindsight, the latter sounds like a more boyfriend-suitable action. but, his mind is currently focused on how cold and lonely he is at the moment. 

on night six, he attempts to cuddle jeonghan over the blanket. his hannie only whines at the extra weight. seungcheol removes his arm and leg; it’s not like he was actually touching his boyfriend anyways. he huffs. 

night seven. he’s been grouchy and huffy all day, and jeonghan’s just barely noticed. as they’re laying in bed, seungcheol stares at the blond’s peaceful face. another pouty huff and jeonghan’s eyes slowly opened to peek at the older. with an understanding smile, jeonghan raised his arm, allowing seungcheol a space to crawl under the blanket and cuddle! the offer was taken, and within moments, cheol was pressed completely against him, arms and legs wrapped around the other. he smiled, content, and drifted to sleep.

later that night, seungcheol’s eyes snap open. it’s hot. too hot. not only is he in a (hot) person’s embrace, but he is also under a blanket stuffed with glass beads. hot. he huffs for a while as he thinks. as the heat gets to an i-can’t-sleep-like-this level, he begrudgingly untangles from jeonghan and exits the blanket, the cool air refreshing his skin. staring from the other side of the bed, the blanket’s beat him again. this isn’t over. seungcheol sticks his tongue out at the blanket, maturely, and turns to sleep facing the fan.

it’s been a whole week since seungcheol’s slept with jeonghan in his embrace. he’s grumpy, but seeing how quickly his angel falls asleep, and how well rested he is in the mornings, he can’t bring himself to stay angry. after all, this is his fault. 

that night, seungcheol’s especially huffy as jeonghan settles into bed. here we go again. as cheol accepts his fate and closes his eyes, pout still not leaving his lips, jeonghan notices and finally, ah. he pieces everything together: the grumpiness, the heightened need for physical affection in the mornings, the staring before falling asleep. jeonghan will admit, he misses his seungcheol too. and so, he makes a decision.

gently sitting up and allowing the blanket to pool at his legs, he scooches over until he’s next to cheol, the blanket forgotten on the other side of the bed. how long has he been sleeping this far away? before he can imagine his clingy boyfriend pouting at bed time, jeonghan worms his way into cheol’s crossed arms, surprising the older.

tucking his head under cheol’s chin, he feels warm. a different warmth than provided by the heavy blanket. jeonghan leans up to kiss cheol’s cheek and whisper a goodnight when cheol tightens his grip ever so slightly.

“what about your blanket?”  
“i like this better.”, was the response, albeit muffled into his neck.  
seungcheol leaves a gentle kiss to jeonghan’s hair, hugging just a little bit tighter.  
“goodnight, sleep well”  
“i will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this one's also a gift for a friend ! still new at fic writing, so thank you for reading ^^


End file.
